Demon Squad
by masterofdark
Summary: most of the konoha 12 join anbu and are trained to be even stronger then they were before by a man narutoxino  tenxoc rated for swearing,blood, and maye gore in later chapterswarning if you a sakura and or sasuke fan watch out cause there is alot of bashi
1. demon

Name:rasseru kasshoku

Age:17

Weight:195

Height:6'4

Eyes: brown with a green tint(when using fangs power his eyes change white with black slits) that looked like they had no flames of joy and happiness in them

Hair: short spiky red hair

Percings: two piercings in his left eyebrow and two on both side of lip

Power Level: Kage

Tattoos: anbu tattoo on right forearm, and a tribal band, " Death is Just The Beginning" on his back

Traits: a inch wide scar going from his left side of his forehead to just under his belt buckle and a 3 inch scar going down his right side of his face a little above his right eye all the way to his chin( he can still see out of his eye) and some under his cloths too you'll see in a bit

Village: Konohagakure no Sato(leaf)

Rank: Anbu solo( only works by himself) soon to be anbu captain

Buji: Fang- 10 tailed wolf( you'll find out in later chapters)

Alias: Kuro Kage Ookami no Konohagakure-Dark Shadow Wolf of konoha

His known saying as he beginnes to fight-Dark Shadows Covers All Life

Chakra Elements: Dark lightning and Fire and Wind

Former Girlfriend: TenTen( u'll see why i said former)

Jutsus:

Name: Rasengan Rank:A Range: close(0m-5m)  
Type;Attack Description: We all know what it does so i dont need to tell u

Name: Fuuton,Kuro Raiton,Katon:Omega Rasengan- Wind,Dark Lightning,Fire Styles: Omega Spiral Sphere Rank: S Range: Close(0m5M)  
Type: Attack Description: This attack is so strong that Rasseru needs two clones to help keep it under control(like oodama rasengan but two times stronger)

Name: Kuro Raiton: Rasen Enban: Dark Lightning-Spiral Discus Rank:S Range: close(0m5m)  
Type: Attack Description: this is like naruto's rasen shuriken but his is made out of wind Element but Rasseru is made from the dark lightning element so when he uses it he gets badly burned (server 2nd and 3rd degree burns)and it will take awhile for Fang to help him up Hand Seals: None

Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Technique Rank:B Range-  
Type: Supplementary Description: We know what it does Hand Seals: 1

Name: Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Rank:A Range-  
Type: Supplementary Description: Its a Naruto move who ever doesn't know what this does need to watch episode 78 of the first arc Hand Seals: 1

Bunshin Bakuha-Shadow Clone Explosion Rank:A Range: Close (0m-5m)  
Type:Attack Description: the user can make the clone detonate Hand Seals: None

Name: Fuuton:Tenkuu Shuuren-Wind Style: Air Drill Rank: B Range: Close (0m5m)  
Type: Attack Description: Air wraps around the users arm and if he connects with the jutsu, it can punch a whole right through the target Hand Seals:5

Name: Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu-Fire Style:Great Fireball Technique Range: Close (0m5m)  
Rank:C Type:Attack Description: Katon ∙ Goukakyuu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals, draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.

Katon jutsu such as this are seen as a rite of passage into adulthood for Uchiha clan members. Once the member can manipulate fire, they are finally recognized as no longer being a child.  
Hand Seal: 7

Name: Katon;Housenka no Jutsu-Fire Style:Mythical Fire Phoenix Techniue Range: Close (0m5m)  
Rank:C Type: Attack Description: Katon ∙ Housenka no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu techinque utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fire balls. The ninja can also hurl a projectile which is covered in these same flames. To the opponent the attack appears to be only the balls of flame, they do not see the hidden threat within the flames. Meaning that even if the flames are put out, the projectiles still converge on the target. The flames can be used to cover different projectiles like shuriken or kunai.  
Hand Seals: 12

Name: Katon:Karyuu Endan-Fire Style:Fire Dragon Flame Projectile Range:Close (0m5m) Mid (5m10m)  
Rank:B Type: Attack Description: Katon ∙ Karyuu Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals and the proceeds to blow a large jet of fire from their mouth.  
Hand Seals: 6

Katon: Ryuusei Mure-Fire Style: Meteor Swarm Range: Close(0m5m) Mid (5m10m) Far(10m+)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: The user spits out four basketball sized balls of brimfire that when they connect with a hard surface they explode Hand Seals: 14

Fuuton: Kaze Dageki Nami-Wind Style: Wind ShockWave Range: Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m)  
Rank:C Type:Attack Description: The user put their wind element in both hands and when the user slaps both hands together a shockwave of wind shoots forward from the hands and hurls the opponent or opponents backwards Hand Seals:10

Katon: Enkou Tatsumaki-Fire Style: Flame Tornado Range: Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m) Far(10m+)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: A tornado of black flames that can give the enemies bad burns Hand Seals:25

Fuuton: Wangetsu Tsuki Nami-Wind Style: Cresent Moon Air Wave Range:Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m) Far(10m+)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: The user swipes his hand and crescent moon shape wind blast at the opponent or opponents and cuts them up Hand Seals:14

Fuuton: Tatsumaki-Wind Style: Tornado Range:Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m)  
Rank:B Type:Attack Description: The user opens his or her mouth and tornado style wind blast the opponent or opponents back and smashes he/she or them into a rock or tree Hand Seals:14

Katon: Taijuu Fenikkusu Hinotama-Fire Style: Multiple Phoenix Fireball Range:Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: The user spits out multiple fireball that are shaped like a phoenix and the user commands them where to go Hand Seals:11

Fuuton: Kaze Katana-Wind Style: Wind Sword Range:Close(0m5m)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: The user turns the wind around him/her into a invisible to a naked eye but visible to those who are the target for it Hand Seals:63

Katon: Enkou Katana-Fire Style: Flame Sword Range:Close(0m5m)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: The User turns the fire that are close to him/her into a sword that is visible to the eye Hand Seals:63

Fuuton & Katon: Katana no Kitsu Onjou-Wind & Fire Style: Sword of Intense Death Range:Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m)  
Rank:S Type:Attack Description: This jutsu is combined of both wind & fire sword. It is so strong that it can extend to the wielders whim and slices the target or targets that after they are killed by this jutsu they burn to ash Hand Seals:126

Katon: Genkotsu no sono Fenikkusu Enkou-Fire Style: Fist of the Phoenix Flame Range:Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m) Far(10m+)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: The user's fist gets covered in orange flames. He/She pushes his/her fist forward and a blast that looks like a phoenix that can burn anything in its path for half a mile Hand Seals:12

Kuchiyose no Jutsu-Spiritualism Technique (or summoning jutsu)  
Range-  
Rank:C Type: Attack, Defense, Supplementary Description: summons wolfs of all shapes and sizes Hand Seals: 7

Chakra Ta no Jutsu- Chakra Gun Technique Rank:A Range:Close(0m-5m) Mid (5m-10m) Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack Description: This is a jutsu that rasseru created for assassination missions, he focuses his chakra into his pointer finger and its barley invisable to the naked eye it looks like a little flash. It might look like a weak attack but it can kill u if it hits you in a certain area. ( yes i took it from yu yu hakusho)  
Hand Seal: None

Nimpo Dodomo no Jutsu- Nightmare lightning technique Rank-S Description: the sky turns pitch black and a lightning bolt appears and hits the target. the more chakra u pump into the jutsu the bigger the lightning bolt is Range: close(0m-5m) Mid(5m-10m) Far(10m+)  
Type:Attack Hand Seals: 123

Ragitana-Lightning Blade Rank-B description- u run at the opponent full speed, stick your hand into the ground when u get a spark pump chakra into it and pull the sword out of the ground range: Close(0m-5m)  
Type;Attack Hand Seals: None

Name: Kuro Raiton: Tenma Denkou-Dark Lightning Style: Demon Lightning Rank: A Range: Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m) Far(10m+)  
Type: Attack Description: the bolt of lightning looks weak but when it hits the opponents and opponents he/she/they get hit with between one thousand to sixty thousand volts of electricity they fry to a crisp.  
Hand Seals: 78

Raiton: Ikazuchi Boruto-Lightning Style: Thunder Bolt Rank: B Range: Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m)  
Type: Attack Description: the user pumps electricity into his hand and closes his fist to how much volts he wants in it Hand Seals: 3

Denkou Bunshin no Jutsu- Lightning Clone Technique Rank: B Range-  
Type: Supplementary Description: this jutsu is like the kage bunshin but has a added bonus,when it is destroyed it not only gives the user the info it has but it shocks the person that hit it with about 500 volts of electricity Hand Seals: 2

Fuuton: Kaze Getsuei Kirite-Wind Style: Wind Moon Cutter Rank: C Range: Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m) Far(10m+)  
Type: Attack Description: The user crosses his arms in a X and pumps his arms with chakra,and he swipes his arms and it is said that it can destroy a mountain.  
Hand Seals: 4

Kuro Raiton Amatsu Dageki- Dark Lightning Style: Heavenly Strike Rank: B Range: Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m)  
Type: Attack Description: The user puts his arms up to the sky, pumps chakra into the a cloud and lightning shoots down on his targets Hand Seals: 15

Kuro Raiton: Ryuu-Dark Lightning Style: Dragon Rank: A Range: Close(0m5m) Close(5m10m)  
Type: Attack Description: A dragon made of lightning that shocks the shit out of those that get hit by it Hand Seals: 26

Kuro Borto Shunshin no Jutsu-Black Bolt Body Flicker Rank:B Description: a black bolt of lightning comes down from the sky or the ceiling and gives of an incredible deafening boom,he likes to do for shits and giggles

Jutsus he uses when he uses fangs powers

Ookamiton: Makai Hokou-Wolf Style: Hell Howl Rank: Unknown Range: Close(0m-5m) Mid(5m-10m) Far(10m+)  
Type: Attack Description: he lets out a horrible howl that makes his opponents bleed from their eyes,ears and mouth Hand Seals:23

Ookamiton: Senmetsu-Wolf Style: Annihilation Rank: High S Range: Close(0m-5m) Mid(5m-10m) Far(10m+)  
Type: Attack Description: this is ras's second strongest attack when he uses fang's power,lets just say things blow apart when he uses it Hand Seals:200

Ookamition: Fukabun Bakuhatsu-Wolf Style: Atomic Detonation Rank: Very High S Range: Close(0m-5m) Mid(5m-10m) Far(10m+)  
Type: Attack/ War ender Description: this is ras's strongest jutsu when he uses fang's power, it is said that it can destroy one of the five great powers Hand Seals:250

Taijutsu Style:

Thunder Fist Style: the user of this style puts his lightning element in his fist or feet and attacks if he has enough volts in that part of his body he can kill you if he hits you in a certain area or make you go numb for a while.

Weapons: Sword:Musei Oujou(silent death)  
Great Axe: Wareme Tentou(split heaven) has a special ability

Kenjutsu Style:

Chuushin tomosen-Heart Stopper(Rasseru's Own sword Style)  
description: the user circles his opponent or opponents at high speed and starts slicing up him/her or them at the very last attack he plunges his sword into your heart

Amatsu Kujo-Heavenly Destruction( Rasseru's own Axe style) puts chakra into the blade part of the weapon and smashes it in to the ground and an effect happens use to the users chakra element.

Genjutsu:  
Hell on Earth Rank; A Range: close(0m-5m) Mid (5m-10m)  
Type:attack description:- the user put the opponent or opponents under the genjutsu and he/she/or they see their worst fears in front of them and the can lose the mind if their trapped in the genjutsu for over an hour Hand Seals:34

Name:Kokuangyouno Jutsu- Journey into Black Darkness Technique Rank: A Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m)  
Type: Supplementary Description: Kokuangyou no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique which causes the ninja's opponent to be enveloped in total darkness. While in the black void, the ninja will be unable to see any incoming attack or threat.  
Hand Seals:12

Seals:

Nullification Rank: S ( if I'm wrong someone please tell me)  
Range: -  
Type: Supplementary( tell me if I'm wrong)  
Description: he had this seal on him in his 1st month in anbu so that the enemy ninja couldn't copy it if he ever fought against the sharingan

Strength Rank:S Range-  
Type: Supplementary Description: this seal maxes out the wearers strenght

Speed Rank:S Range-  
Type: Supplementary Description: this seal maxes out the wearers speed

Pain Rank:S Range-  
Type: Supplementary Description: this seal nullifies the wearer

Kekkei Genkia:( I'm lazy so I'm using my other blood limits from my other story's)

Kongougan-Diamond eye- a full black eye with a white pupil with four diamonds around it. each diamond has a special ability. First diamond lets you copy any genjutsu or ninjutsu your opponent uses.second diamond lets you see your opponent's movements before he/she does them. third diamond let you use any jutsu the user know without and hand seals. the fourth and final diamond lets you see though solid objects and shows your opponent or opponents their worst fears( also lets you use the first three diamond's abilities as well) when the user gets pissed the diamonds spin around the pupil

Sono Hogosha-The Guardian- wings spout of the clan-members back. he or she gains the ability to fly. the color of the wings are of the following white: he/she would die for his/her precious people red: seen alot of death black: hates the village

Clothing:

on anbu missions he wears the regular body armor and black camouflage pants and his mask is a black wolf mask with a bloody hand print on it

off mission he wears the regular jounin vest and black camouflage pants with dark red strips on the side


	2. demon squad

" talking"

'Thoughts'  
:kyuubei talking:  
-kyuubi thoughts-  
fang talking /fang thoughts/ 

me no own naruto

in hokage's office In the office a person in a hooded cloak is talking to the hokage," Hokage-sama do you really think that i can make them stronger then they already are" said the hooded person," Ookami, you are one of the strongest ninjas in this whole village, i know you can help make them stronger" said the godaime hokage tsunade. " fine send them in i wanna see theses people for my self and i wanna meet the other jinchuuriki of these village" said the person named ookami.

Five minutes later

Five minutes later tenten,lee,neji,chouji,ino,shikamaru, kiba,hinata,shino, sakura,sasuke(yes mister chicken ass came back home) naruto came into the hoakge's office. " Tsunade-obbachan what are we doing here on our day off" said a ticked off naruto " Watch you mouth jackass" growled ookami,-kit i would watch your mouth around this person-said kyuubi'why' said naruto in his mind- kit this person scares the living shit out of me-said kyuubi in a scared voice.Naruto then went pale white"o..o..okay sir" said naruto" naruto why are you scared of this guy?" asked chouji," kyuubi said don't piss this guy off and and kyuubi is scared of him too"( naruto told everybody about him and they respect him more) said naruto" ha the great and might kyuubi scared of a mere human" said ookami " who are you?" said tenten " why tiger-chan you don't remember me" said ookami as he put his hand over his heart, tenten eyes almost popped out of her head and then she fainted. A few minutes later she woke up " tenten why did you fainted" said naruto," the only person who called me tiger-chan was my old boyfriend ras-kun" said tenten

" oh so you remember me now huh" said the hooded figure named ras. Tenten walked up and slapped rasseru in the face that knocked off his his hood and everybody saw his face they all looked at him with a sad look expect sasuke who grunted "weakling", ras walked up to sasuke and said" listen you piece of shit,i've been in more battles then all your toes and fingers times two so i would watch your mouth" as his eyes changes to the Kongougan and the diamonds spinning around his pupil " don't talk to sasuke-kun like that you freak" screeched sakura," fine lets get this examination over with" said ras. " what examination ras-san?" said ino " this examination is to see where you stand in konoha's ninja force" said ras " i'll go first my name is rasseru but you can just call me ras you will learn my last name later and my dream is to protect konoha and all its inhabitance with my life and soul" said rasseru. Everybody said some information about themselves expect naruto,sakura(banshee) and sasuke(chicken ass), "OK sunshine your turn","my name is naruto uzumaki age sixteen and my goal in life is to become hokage so that everybody will respect me and quite pushing me down in to depression again" said naruto " ok now your turn bubblegum","my name is sakura uch..haruno age sixteen my goal is to.."looks at sasuke and blushes"."Ok your turn Mr.gloom" said ras " Hn my name is sasuke uchiha age sixteen my goal is to kill itachi and to restore my clan and that means that you must respect me for i am the last of the uchihas and we demand respect" said sasuke," you want respect from me then you earn it and i don't give a flying fuck if your that last uchiha or kami himself you earn my respect" said ras as he turned his back on sasuke. Sasuke pulled a kunai out and tried to stab ras in the back, the next thing anybody knew was sasuke was on the ground crying that his nose is broken " you know attacking a fellow leaf shinobi is a serious crime" said ras with a grin," you asshole look what you did to sasuke-kun's nose,tsunade-sensei i want ras to be arrested for attacking the last of the uchihas" said sakura." Listen maggot he pulled a kunai out and tied to stab me all i did was self defense" said ras with a grin

"Ok ras what do you think these kids need to be" asked tsunade" well i think everyone is c-187(acceptable) expect uchiha and haruno they are c-77(need to redo their ninja training from the beginning)" said ras " hey tiger-chan" said ras " yes ras-kun?"," do you still have Amatsu Kujo?"asked ras "yeah" said tenten "can you go get it for me and all of you expect the uchiha and haruno meet me at training area 187"said ras as he teleported away

R&R i know i still suck at writing..sorry but anyways you guys and submit for the amatsu kujo-great Axe and ill decide later..peace..love...tacos

p.s if your submitting what the Axe does make sure it deals with dark lightning,fire,wind

p.p.s what element should neji,hinata,chouji,ino,shikamaru,tenten.kiba and shino have and what should their mask be expect ras his is a wolf


	3. Chapter 3

SUMIMASEN fateful readers but i can't think of any new idea's for my stoorys after DEMON SQUAD so if u have anymore ideas send me a pm and ill ty to make up a chapter with the ideas you guys give me

thanks...masterofdark


End file.
